Stand By You
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: Sequel to Life Changes


**Stand By You**

A/N: I apologise profusely for taking so long to get this to you, I've been struggling with how to write this next chapter in Gisele and Han's lives while still staying true to the events that occur throughout the movies. This story is based on the song 'Stand By You' by Rachel Platten. Sequel to Life Changes.

 **Chapter 1**

Han found himself alone in an apartment building in Tokyo not far from where he and Gisele had lived in their dream home.

The key word being 'had'.

She was gone now and so was his entire reason for living.

He had lost everything and couldn't bring himself to live without everything that he'd lost.

Han had been so sure that he and Gisele could survive anything.

That somehow their love for one another was like a shield to protect them from all of the bad things in the world.

That somehow their love meant that they wouldn't be able to die.

Yet their love hadn't protected Gisele.

Their love had been the thing to kill her.

Han hated that Gisele's love for him always put her in danger.

That her love for him meant that she would always put herself in danger in order to protect him.

Han had barely been able to function since her death.

He hadn't even told their friends, their family, yet.

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since he lost the love of his life.

Two weeks since he lost his entire happiness.

Two weeks since he lost his reason for living.

Two weeks.

All it took was one moment.

One moment for their happiness to be replaced by a scene from a horror movie.

One moment for Gisele to step in front of him.

One moment for his body to live while hers died.

One moment for his heart to be ripped from his chest leaving him a hollow shell.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Nothing in life meant anything without Gisele.

Han hadn't been able to stay in their big empty house.

He hadn't even gone back since he and Gisele had left that morning.

The idea of returning to their home was something he couldn't imagine.

It was _their_ home.

Now it was just a house that had the chance of being filled with all of their memories.

A house that in nine months would have had the first sounds of a baby, their baby.

It was the house where they were supposed to raise their baby and more children.

That house was built for a family.

A family that Han would never get to meet.

Han laid on the small single bed with his hands over his face trying desperately to forget.

All he wanted was to forget that horrible day.

He wanted to insist that they stay home for lunch, he could have made her whatever she wanted.

He wished that he had told Gisele that he loved her that morning instead of bickering about when they were going to tell their family about the baby.

That was another thing he would have to tell them.

Another thing that he had lost that day.

Tears filled Han's eyes as he tried desperately to shake the memory from his head.

He didn't want to remember Gisele like that, broken.

He wanted to remember her smile.

Her smile that she only showed him.

A smile that was all his.

A smile that he would do anything to be able to see again.

" _Han."_

Tears slipped through his fingers as he heard her voice calling his name.

" _Han!"_

He heard the desperation in her voice.

" _Han! Please open your eyes!"_

He hated the begging tone in her voice.

Gisele never begged.

" _Han! Come on I need you to open your eyes and look at me!"_

He could hear her desperation building.

" _Han! Please! Please! Don't leave me!"_

Han could hear the pain in Gisele's voice as she continued to try to reach him but all Han could do was allow the tears to spill freely down his cheeks.

He wanted to scream at her that she was the one that left him.

He was the one that had to find a way to live in this world without her.

Han didn't know how much time passed before he did finally open his eyes but he was sure that he had fallen asleep from crying so much.

His body was like lead and his eyes weren't co-operating with him.

Every time Han tried to open his eyes they would close again almost immediately as though something was preventing them from opening.

Han tried and failed to make sense of the situation.

" _Han, can you hear me? I need you to move a finger or toe or your eyes to let me know."_

Han frowned, what was happening?

That wasn't Gisele's voice, it was a male voice.

It was a voice that he didn't recognise.

It didn't make sense why he was being asked these questions.

Nothing made sense anymore though.

Han decided that he'd probably just slipped into another nightmare.

After losing Gisele he'd been having more and more nightmares.

Each nightmare ended up being weirder and stranger than the last.

They all ended the same though.

Han couldn't handle having to watch Gisele die again.

He tried desperately to open his eyes as though his life depended on it.

He did consider just leaving them closed and praying to die in his sleep.

It was a peaceful way to go and at least he'd be reunited with Gisele.

Han knew that Gisele would yell at him and be disappointed in him though.

She always wanted him to go on if something bad happened to her.

Just as he had always wanted her to go on if something bad happened to him.

Maybe their love wasn't strong enough to save Gisele but Han knew that their love was strong enough to stop him from ending his life.

One day he would be reunited with his love but, for the sake of not wanting to spend an eternity with an angry Gisele, today would not be that day.

Han took a slow steady breath and slowly opened his eyes.

That's when he knew he's last two weeks of praying had finally come true.

He came face to face with his love.

Gisele.


End file.
